HEERO AND SALLY??? NO IT COULDNT BE
by DiabloSanta
Summary: read the title


heero, its me, sally  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: HELLO! MY NAME IS BINGO! I LIKE TO CLIMB ON THINGS! CAN I HAVE A BANANA? EEK EEK, OH YEAH  
I DONT OWN NONE OF THESE LILY LIVERED, YELLA BELLIED ANIME CHARCTERS  
  
note: my own version, after endless waltz...  
  
duo: hahahah nice one wufei! you aplyed to mcdonalds?  
  
wufei: so? you are weak! you weakling! you can not handle the superior work involved! weakling!  
  
heero: hehe...duo is right, mcdonalds? ahaha...your stupid wufei!  
  
wufei: oh? and where are you working mr. smarty pants?  
  
heero: ummm....uh....hn....  
  
wufei: huh? what was that heero? i cant hear you!  
  
duo: hehe...come on heero! just tell him where were working...  
  
wufei: yeah, tell me  
  
heero manages to mutter petsmart  
  
wufei: ahahahahha petsmart? a job for a weakling like you! ahahahahha  
  
heero starts to breathe heavily and grows bulkier...glaring at wufei  
  
duo: oh no, youve done it now  
  
wufei: heero? you know i was...umm...only joking right?  
  
heero goes bersek and attacks wufei, turning into a bloody pulp  
  
3 HOURS LATER after they managed to get wufei to the e.r. and calm down heero  
  
relena: i dont know sally...he has been going berserk at the littlest things lately, i   
think its from the war....  
  
sally po: well keep him contained untill i can get there....  
  
relena: ok, ill try  
  
relena hangs up the phone  
  
relena: ok guys, lock him up in the spare bedroom  
  
duo: yeesh! im not getting near him  
  
trowa: i will correct the mistakes brought on by your weakness  
  
trowa knocks heero out and drags him to the spare bedroom, locking all escapes and tying him to a chair  
  
A WHILE LATER  
  
quatre: hey guys! sally is gonna be here in a few minutes!  
  
trowa: okay...  
  
duo: yay!!!!  
  
relena: oh..that will be good, now she can help my heero  
  
sally walks in the room, following relenas old butler dude  
  
sally po: hey you guys! how ya been?  
  
all: hey sally!, were fine, how you been?  
  
sally po: im ok, show me to heero  
  
she follows relena to the spare bedroom  
  
sally come back out in a few minutes and talks hushedly with relena  
  
saly po: it will take all night, but i can definantly cure him, well need peace,   
can uou guys go stay at quatres estate tonight?  
  
relena: yeah, we can do that  
  
sally waves everyone off  
  
she walks back up to heero in the spare bedroom, closing the door behind her  
  
heero: what is this all about?  
  
sally po: your mine heero!  
  
she pulls off his gun, setting it on the table next to hers  
  
heero: WHATS THIS ALL ABOUT SALLY?  
  
she pulls out a knife and cuts the ropes off of him  
  
heero shakes him body, trying to get the feeling back into it  
  
sally watches him intently  
  
sally po: come on heero, you know what i mean, were all alone, in a bedroom  
  
heero eyes her suspiciously  
  
she pushes him on his back, ontop of the bed  
  
heero: sally?  
  
sally: shhh...heero, we were meant to be  
  
heero trys to get up but she lays on top of him  
  
sally po: dont resist me heero  
  
heero: sally.....  
  
she stradles him  
  
she leans down and kisses him passionatly  
  
heero kisses back, not yet quite realizing what was happening  
  
she slowly takes off his shirt, throwing it aside  
  
sally: you think you can handle this big boy?  
  
heero: oh yeah, im ready  
  
she leans down and kisses his neck  
  
heero moans slightly  
  
sh slips her hands down the front of his pants and...well you know...  
  
heero: oh.....  
  
heeros eyesbulge  
  
sally po: hehe...oh yeah, your ready  
  
heero blushes  
  
he takes off her shirt and then stops abruptly  
  
sally po: what is it?  
  
heero gets up and closes the window  
  
heero: nasty perverted readers..trying to watch us...  
  
MORNING you know what happened last night  
  
relena: so howd it go? no more anger?  
  
heero walks up and rests his hand on sallys rump  
  
relena: heero?  
  
heero: oh...um..i dont like you anymore...  
  
relena: what did you do to him? you brain washed him  
  
sally po: i gave hm what you couldnt..he needs a woman, not a girl, like you  
  
relena: i never!!!!  
  
duo: hey! heero! nice hand rest!  
  
heero glares at duo  
  
trowa: i wanna ride! miss sally? when is it my turn  
  
heero: back off trowa  
  
quatre: guys! dont fight  
  
trowa and heero: shut up quatre!  
  
heero pulls a gun and points it at trowas head  
  
trowa slumps to the ground as a silenced shot is slightly heard confusing  
  
sally po: very good heero...eliminate all opposers  
  
relena: no! trowa! sounds kinda like trojan...TROJAN MAN  
  
heero shoots relena and quatre  
  
sally po and heero walk off to the bedroom together...  
  
heero: OH G_D SALLY!!!  
  
sally: OH G_D HEERO!!!  
  
fin  
  
  
did you like it? write a review and go to my website please..it has pictures of anime girls...copy and paste the url  
www.fortunecity.com/skyscraper/save/292 


End file.
